Under The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Ms. Sakura Moon
Summary: A baby girl was found under a cherry blossom tree on a fateful morning by Syaoron and Yelan Li, they kept it. One day Yelan decided that it's time to tell her and her family a secret that was carried by the baby girl they found on that day. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

**_Another story!!! Please rr! Disclaimers go as usual so I find no need to write it down! Please rr!_**

**__**

**_Under The Cherry Blossom Tree_**

**_Prologue_**

Three lonely people walked in the raging storm in the darkest night. They are about to do the probably hardest task in their entire lives. They have to give up a person close to them, a person they love.

"Nadeshiko, we have to do this." Cried a man with auburn hair and dark-brown eyes. He was carrying a bag and holding a hand of a seven years old boy.

"I know Fujitika, I know. I just want to see her grow up right in front of my eyes." A woman cried. She has purplish-grey hair and emerald eyes. She was carrying a bundle wrapped in linen cloth holding it close to her heart, she was carrying a baby.

"Mommy, Daddy, do you really have to do this? I want to be with my Imouto all the time." Cried the seven years old boy. He has raven black hair and dark-brown eyes.

"Yes Touya, we have to this, this is for the best my son. We have to do this if we want her to survive. Don't worry my son, we will se her again, that I promise." The woman answered with a sad smile. The little boy nodded in understanding. They started walking in silence once again the splashing of water was the only sound. Then they finally reached their destination, a cherry blossom tree in the Li grounds.

"This is good bye." Fujitika, the man, said as tears trickled down his face.

"No Fujitika, there is never a good bye. We will see her again, when the war is over. That I promise." Nadeshiko, the woman cried. She gently laid the sleeping baby under the cherry blossom tree tears trickling down her pale face. This is it. The time has come to let her away. "Say 'ja ne' to your Imouto now Touya."

The boy, Touya, knelt down and picked up the baby and held it close to his heart. "Ja ne Imouto. I promise we'll see each other again. I promise with all my heart that we'll see each other again Imouto. Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I vow that." The boy said as shimmering tears trickled down his face. Inside his heart was breaking, but he knows that this is for the best. He has to do this for his beloved Imouto to survive. He had to. The boy gently laid the baby back under the cherry blossom tree. He stepped back and let his father say his good bye.

The man gently stepped closer and picked up his beloved baby daughter. He sadly smiled. "Ja ne, my sweet cherry blossom, I will never forget you. I promise that we'll see each other again, I vowed on my kingdom that we will." The man vowed with a sad smile. He kissed the baby's forehead and gently reached in his pocket and pulled out a pendant. The pendant has a golden star right in the middle surrounded by a diamond circle. It seems as though it is a key. He gently put the pendant around his daughter's neck. "With this pendant my beloved cherry blossom, I promise you that we will see each other again." He kissed the baby's forehead yet again and handed the baby to the crying woman.

The woman sadly smiled as she held her dear baby close. "Ja ne my sweet cherry blossom. Someday we will see each other again. Just to tell you, I will always love you with all my heart. It's hard for me to do this, but I know I have to. But we will see each other again, I promise." The woman cried. Crystal tears trickled down her face. She reached into her husband's bag and took out a pink book with an unusual crest in the middle. "Take great care of this book my beloved cherry blossom, because this book and the pendant will be the key of us seeing each other again. The war is just starting my love. It may seem as though we've won already but we didn't. The war is just starting so please be careful. Ja ne." The woman whispered as she laid her baby under the tree. She kissed the baby's forehead once again, put the book beside the baby and stood up. The woman sadly smiled. "Ja ne Sakura." And with that the three lonely figures walked away in the raging storm leaving the baby behind under the comfort of the cherry blossom tree.

As soon as the three figures were out of sight, the baby opened its eyes and revealed two pools of bright emerald. The baby didn't cry. She knew that she will be safe under this tree. As soon as the baby woke up the storm stopped to reveal the bright yellow moon and the shining stars. The moon shined giving light to the baby. The baby somewhat smiled and closed her eyes once more, feeling safe and secure. As the leaves of the cherry blossom tree swayed giving off music as the baby drifted off to yet another peaceful slumber.

"Mother hurry up! I want to go to the cherry blossom tree!" A boy of five cried. This boy has messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes. He was wearing very formal clothes for his young age. He was wearing white pants and a red polo shirt that has golden patterns stitched to it. He was also wearing a cape.

"Wait Xiao Lang! I can't run as fast as you are!" A woman cried. This woman looked somewhat around the age of 50. The woman has dark ebony hair and icy blue eyes. The woman has a smile lighting her pale face. Last night the dark wars have ended. The war was with the Kinomoto Kingdom and some other smaller kingdoms against the dark empire. And just last night the Kinomoto Kingdom won.

As the woman continued walking the boy ran up a hill and went straight to his favorite tree, the cherry blossom tree. As soon as he got there he couldn't believe what he was seeing, lying under the comfort of the cherry blossom tree was a sleeping baby with a book beside it. "Mother! Hurry up! Come see what's under the tree!" The boy cried. His mother looked at him curiously and hurriedly walked beside her son.

"Oh by the Sorcerer Reed it's a baby!" The woman cried as she bent down and picked up the sleeping baby and cuddled it in her arms. "Look Syaoron, it's a baby!" The woman shouted as she bent down to let her son see the baby. The boy, or Syaoron, looked at the baby curiously, and then a smile lit his face.

"Mother? Can we keep it?" Syaoron asked as he bent his head to one said cutely.

"Of course Syaoron! Of course we'll keep the baby!" The woman cried excitedly as she let her son carry the baby While Syaoron was still carrying the sleeping baby the woman looked around the tree for any clues on who the baby was. She then found the book.

"Look at this Syaoron, it's a book." The woman said as she looked at the book curiously then back at the baby. She then saw the pendant. She brought the book over and looked at the pendant. "Hmm, this pendant matches the crest in the book." She whispered thoughtfully. She just shook her head and shrugged just thinking that the book was owned by the baby.

"What shall we name the baby mother?" Cute little Syaoron asked still cuddling the baby in his arms.

The woman smiled. "Why don't you decide Syaoron?" She asked as her son's intense amber eyes instantly lit up.

"Really? Well since we found her under the tree let's name her, umm, Sakura! Yes that's it! Sakura! As in Ying Fa! Perfect!" Syaoron cried as he smiled at the sleeping face of his new baby sister.

"Perfect name Syaoron!" The woman cried as she looked at the baby. "Sakura." She whispered. As if hearing the whisper the baby, Sakura, opened her eyes revealing her bright emerald eyes. Syaoron and his mother looked shock.

"She has very beautiful eyes Mother!" Syaoron exclaimed. "Just like emeralds!"

"Yes I know Syaoron, I know." The woman said with a smile. She looked at the baby's face once again to see her lips curved up into a smile. "Oh look Syaoron! She's smiling!" The woman cooed.

Syaoron looked at Sakura and smiled. "I'm going to have a baby sister!"

"And I'm going to have another daughter!" The woman shouted enthusiastically. "Come on Syaoron! Let's head inside and show your sisters and cousins about this!" The woman cried as she picked up the book. Syaoron nodded and looked at the serene face of his new sister.

"From now on Mother, my favorite color will be green, just like Ying's eyes." Syaoron said looking at Sakura's bright emerald eyes.

"Ying?" His mother asked curiously.

"That will be her nickname and only me could call her that!" Syaoron cried stubbornly as the woman, Yelan, smiled.

"Well, come on let's head inside!" Yelan said as she ushered her son and her new daughter inside.

Syaoron smiled as he looked at his new sister's bright emerald eyes again. This have got to be a miracle! And it's a miracle indeed.

**_Thanks for reading! Now please review! I might have the first chapter up maybe tomorrow or by Monday! Please RR!_**


	2. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree: Chapter 1

**_Hiya! Please RR! I have just posted yet another chapter of 'Under The Cherry Blossom Tree'! Disclaimers go as usual as but in here I made up new characters so please don't take them! I also was the one who thought of this plot and everything so please don't plaidurize, if you do though, that will be just plain horrible._**

**_Now, since my summary ,might be a little confusing so I'm going to tell you the more detailed summary._**

**_Summary: On a fateful morning, Syaoron and Yelan Li found a baby girl under a cherry blossom tree. Syaoron and Sakura, the baby, grew up to love each other in a brotherly and sisterly way. Years passed and Yelan finally decided to tell everybody the secret that the baby girl carried with her. After finding out the secret the two and with some friends were forced to go to the Kinomoto Kingdom to help defeat the Dark Empire after rising for the past 15 years. But in their journey to the Kinomoto Kingdom, will Sakura and Syaoron still love and think of each other as a brother and a sister? Will they still love each other in their brotherly and sistery way? Or will they love each other more than that? Read to find out! _**

****

**Under The Cherry Blossom Tree**

**Chapter 1**

**15 years later**

"Ying! Get back here!" A twenty years old Syaoron shouted as he chased his 15 years old sister around the garden for the past ten minutes. Sakura, or Ying, as Syaoron called her, have taken Syaoron's pendant that enables him to transform it to a sword.

"No way Xiao! This is payback when you took my necklace!" Sakura shouted back. Last week Syaoron have taken the beloved possession of Sakura's. It was a necklace that has a golden star in the middle surrounded by a circle made out of diamonds. She wasn't exactly sure how she got the necklace, but in her heart she knows it's very important. With the necklace she also got a pink book that has a crest that matches her necklace. Again, she doesn't know how she got the book but she knows it's very important to her, just like her necklace.

"Please Ying? I need it for training!" Syaoron pleaded still running to catch up on his sister.

"Hmm, in one condition Xiao! You will let me train with you!" Sakura answered confidently as she stopped running and looked back at her panting brother.

"Nu uh Ying! You're a girl, I'm a boy! Girls play dress up while boys fight! There's a big difference!" Syaoron answered while shaking his head no.

"Please Syaoron? How come Meiling gets to train? And Mother even said that I can train with you too! Mother even gave me my sword for my 11th birthday!" Sakura reasoned. She loves to train! She always trains every day at dawn for the past 4 years. She didn't tell anyone though for she is afraid that they will forbid her to.

"Nope! You're not going to train Sakura! I don't want you to get hurt!" Syaoron said turning to his protective brother mode. If you only you knew, if only you knew, Sakura thought with a smile.

"Please Syaoron? Pretty, pretty please?" Sakura pleaded with her 'lost-puppy-eye' pout.

"Nope! That look won't work on me Ying!" Syaoron answered confidently avoiding Sakura's eyes, because if he does look at her eyes, he won't be able to say no.

Sakura's face fell and she turned her head. "I just want to spend more time with you and train!" Sakura started as she started to sob. "I guess your training is more important then me, your sister who only wants to spend more time with you!" Sakura cried as she sobbed again. By now her whole body was turned back from Syaoron as her shoulders racked with sobs. Syaoron immediately felt bad.

"Oh come on now Ying Fa, I'm sorry. Fine, you'll go train with us today. And when you said training is more important than you, that's not true! I love you Ying!" Syaoron cried as she hugged the sobbing Sakura. As soon as he said those words Sakura's sobbing stopped and her tears disappeared in a flash. She turned her head to face her brother with a bright smile.

"Thank you Xiao Lang! Wait here while I go get my outfit and sword! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed as she kissed her brother's cheek and headed inside the Li Mansion. Syaoron stood there dumbfounded.

"Why do I feel as though I've been tricked?" He asked himself. "Hey! Wait a minute! Sakura you still haven't gave back my pendant!" Syaoron cried as he heard a far away giggle. He growled. "Ying Fa! Oh if I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Syaoron cried as he ran towards the mansion.

Syaoron ran inside trying desperately to search for his beloved sister. He saw his mother and decided to ask if she has seen Sakura.

"Mother, have you seen Ying anywhere?" Syaoron asked his mother.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She ran past me muttering something about pendant, training and Xiao, which is you. Why do you asked?" His mother, Yelan Li asked.

Syaoron grumbled. "She tricked me! First she took my pendant. I told her to give it to me and she said that she'll only give it to me on one condition, if I let her train with us." Syaoron started as Yelan smiled. "Then after that I said no to her she started crying and said that my training is more important than her! I, obviously felt bad, so I said that she could go train with us. After that she said thank you and ran off. Not giving my pendant back!" Syaoron finished with a growl.

Yelan smiled. "Yes, that did sound a lot like Sakura. And if you're wondering where she went she went to the West Wing, probably in her room." Yelan answered with a smile. Fifteen years has passed since she and her beloved son have found Sakura under the cherry blossom tree. She decided not to tell Sakura about it, but she will tell her in the right time. She probably guessed that Syaoron already forgot about what happened fifteen years ago, and well he did. The only ones who remembered that fateful day were her, Wei, Syaoron's and Sakura's guardian, the Li Elders and Syaoron's older sisters. Even though Sakura may not be blood relative and was not really a descendant of Clow Reed, she is still well aware about magic. Yelan was also the only one that knows about very private secrets. She's the only one who knows that Sakura was part of the Kinomoto family, one of the most powerful families in all of Asia. She will reveal all the secrets when the time comes, when the dark empire has risen once again.

"Well, thanks mother. I still have to get her back from that one! Well, ja ne!" Syaoron waved good bye as he ran off searching for his sister. As soon as Syaoron reached the Cherry Blossom Room, Sakura's room, he didn't hesitate to knock and just barged in.

"Syaoron? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked innocently as soon as she got out of the washroom. She was wearing her training outfit. It consists of a short pink dress with black linings. It has pink long sleeves that also have a black lining. She also wore a pair of short pink shorts that has a black lining. The dress also has two slits on either end that came from her waist down.

Syaoron grumbled. "Come on Ying! Please give me back my pendant! I already did you a favor, I let you train with us today!" Syaoron pleaded with a pout.

"Just one more favor Xiao." Sakura said simply. Syaoron nodded, Sakura smiled. "You'll let me train with you EVERYDAY for the rest of the year!"

"Oh no! No, no, no! No way Sakura! You'll get hurt!" Syaoron responded shaking his head negative turning once again into his protective mode.

Sakura sigh. "I don't want to do this Syaoron, but I have to." Sakura said with a sly smile. She stepped closer to Syaoron who started backing away.

"What are you going to do me huh?" Syaoron asked confidently backing away from his sister. Sakura just smiled evilly.

"Are you ticklish Syaoron?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Oh no! Don't you dare Sakura! Don't you dare!" Syaoron answered with a shout.

"Oh yes! I dare!" Sakura shouted as she jumped and started tickling her dear brother none stop. Syaoron kept laughing and kept asking her to stop. "Just say yes, and I will stop."

"No!" Syaoron managed to gasp out. Sakura shook her head and started tickling her dear brother once again mercilessly.

"Just say yes and I will stop." Sakura answered with a smile. Syaoron finally agreed to let her train with them for the rest of the year and Sakura stopped tickling.

"You're very evil Ying Fa! Very evil!" Syaoron shouted as Sakura giggled. Syaoron was about to give Sakura some payback when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Sakura answered revealing four people, two boys and two girls. "Hello! What are you doing here guys?"

"Well, we just want to tell Syaoron that training is over and that he missed it." One of the girls answered with a smirk. This girl has jet black hair tied into two buns on either side of her head. She has piercing ruby red eyes, this girl was Meiling Rae, cousin of Sakura and Syaoron Li and lover of Ryu Mga. Meiling, or Mei as Sakura called her, was a very dear friend. When Sakura was 5 and Meiling 6 that was the first time they met and after that meeting they instantly became very good friends. In fact Meiling was one of Sakura's best friends.

"I what?! I missed training?! How?!" Syaoron asked frustrated. He had never missed a training in his entire life.

"Well, before training Wei-sensei asked us to find you 'cause you're still not in the Training Room, which I must say was very surprising since everyday you're always first to arrive, even earlier than Wei-sensei himself. Anyways, we couldn't find you so we just started training. After a very good fight we decided to look for you and we still couldn't find you. We asked Aunt Yelan if she sees you and she said that you're looking for dear Saku-chan. So we headed here to her room and surprisingly we found you here." Narrated a boy. This one has icy blue hair and intelligent blue eyes. He was Eriol Hiirrigazawa, or Eli as Sakura and the other girls calls him.

"Ugh! Ying look what you did! You totally made me miss training and you still haven't even given me back my pendant!" Syaoron grumbled.

"Hey! Don't blame it all on me! I also miss practice you know! If you have just agreed to let me train with you for the rest of the year then I wouldn't have to tickle you and waist our time!" Sakura answered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Syaoron's pendant and tossed it back to him.

"You, tickled Syaoron?" The other boy asked. This boy has raven black hair and piercing midnight eyes. He is Ryu Mga or Ry for short. He was one of the very best fighters in the whole Li Kingdom. He was the lover of Meiling Rae and he has his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I did. And I found something very interesting. He is actually very ticklish on his sides. So if you ever want to tickle him mercilessly just tickle him on his sides." Sakura answered jokingly making the four new comers laugh and Syaoron to grumble.

"Kawaii!" Screamed the last girl. She has purplish-grey hair and amethyst pools. She was Tomoyo Daidouju or Tomo for short. She was under the care of Yelan Li since she didn't have anymore parents. Her parents died because of a fire. Well that was what Queen Yelan told her anyways. Her parents actually died because of the Dark Lord, the ruler of the Dark Empire. The Dark Lord murdered her parents for unknown reasons, not even Queen Yelan knew why.

"Well anyways, do you guys want to train outside? I mean since my dear brother here and I didn't get the chance to train, why don't we train outside? Have a sparring round or something?" Sakura answered. "Since you guys are already in your training clothes, why don't we train?" The others nodded and they all headed outside once Sakura grabbed her own pendant which was pink and white that can transform into her sword.

Once outside the groups started to split into pairs. Tomoyo with Eriol, Meiling with Ryu and Sakura with Syaoron. Sakura wanted to battle somebody else since she knows that Syaoron will go easy on her.

"Okay so what do you want to do first?" Sakura asked the group.

"How about swords? I haven't practice with swords for a very long time now!" Meiling asked. The group nodded and they transformed their pendants into their swords. Meiling has a red and white pendant that transform into a very sharp sword that has a red handle that has a fire dragon coming up in the side. Ryu has an orange and black pendant that transform into a sword just like Meiling's but with an orange handle and an orange dragon. Next was Tomoyo. She has a purple and white pendant. Her sword were just like the other two but with a purple handle and a purple dragon. Eriol has a navy blue and black pendant. His sword were pretty much just like the others but with a navy blue handle and a navy blue dragon. Then there was Syaoron. He has a green and black pendant. His sword were very different than the others. The blade was much sharper than the others. It has a gold handle with an emerald colored dragon at the blade. And last was Sakura's. Her blade were also much sharper than the others, as sharp as Syaoron's sword. The handle was silver with pink cherry blossom petals imprinted on it. On the blade was a small pink and white dragon.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's train!" Tomoyo shouted as she started to swing her sword and clashed with Eriol's sword.

"Syaoron, before we start just one more favor. Please?" Sakura asked. Syaoron sighed and nodded. "Promise me you won't go easy on me?" Sakura pleaded.

"What kind of favor is that?" Syaoron asked looking at Sakura. Seeing Sakura's pleading face he nodded. "Fine. Give me your best shot Sakura!"

"As you wish!" Sakura answered happily as she raised her sword preparing to swing. She brought down her sword with all her might and it hit with Syaoron's. Then the sparring began. Hit after hit and they went on. Sakura was about to hit Syaoron again when the sky darkened. They all stopped and put down their swords and looked up.

"What's going on? I mean it's early in the morning why did the sky darkened? Is there a lunar eclipse going on?" Tomoyo asked curiously. A strong gust of wind blew making the group cover their eyes from the dust. Once the wind stopped they looked around and saw ten mean looking demons.

"What is going on?!" Sakura asked as she picked up her sword and went into her defense mode. As if answering her question the demons started to ran forward preparing for an attack. The other instantly picked up their swords and prepared to attack.

**_HEHEHE! CLIFFI! Thanks for reading! Stay tune for the Chapter 2! Please review! I don't mind any flames at all! I really like to know what people think of my story! Well, I have to go now! Ja ne!_**


	3. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree: Chapter 2

_**Hiya! Please RR!!!! Disclaimers go as usual except I made up the plot and some characters so please don't plaidurize, if you do it will be plain horrible!!**_

**_Well, on with the story!_**

_****_

_**Under The Cherry Blossom Tree: Chapter 2**_

_**Last Chapter**_

_**"What is going on?!" Sakura asked as she picked up her sword and went into her defense mode. As if answering her question the demons started to ran forward preparing for an attack. The other instantly picked up their swords and prepared to attack.**_

****

****

"_Water Sprite Come Forth!" Sakura shouted as she took out the water ofuda and hit it with the sword. Ice cold water rush out from the ofuda in the form of a water sprite. The water hit two of the demons and killing it. As soon as Sakura killed the two demons four demons appeared. "What?!"_

"_Thunder Dragon Come Forth!" Tomoyo shouted. She took out the thunder ofuda and hit it with her sword. A thunder bolts shot out from the ofuda in the form of a dragon. The thunder bolts hit one of the demon and killing out. As soon as the demon hit the ground two more demons appeared. "What is going on?!"_

"_It seems as though whenever we killed a demon the amount of demons we killed will multiply!" Eriol answered. A demon came running forward and he slashed and killed it and two more demons appeared._

"_This is getting annoying! What are we supposed to do?!" Meiling shouted not daring to hit one demon for she knows it will just multiply again._

"_Maybe if we kill them all at once then they'll all disappear?" Syaoron suggested. The group nodded and prepared to attack together. "In the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" Syaoron shouted. "Wind Pegasus Descend!"_

"_Water Sprite Come Forth!" Sakura cried._

"_Thunder Dragon Come Forth!" Tomoyo and Meiling both cried._

"_Fire Phoenix Descend!" Ryu and Eriol cried. The combined attacks hit the demons full force, killing it all. They waited to see if something happened, and something did. The demons came back multiplied again._

"_Okay, so that obviously didn't work, it made it worst! We need to do something else!" Ryu cried as he hit yet another demon making it multiply._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes as he looked at the demons closer. Something caught her eyes as she looked at the demons' hands. In their wrists was an interesting symbol. The symbol was a black sun with a black crescent moon on top. She also noticed that all the demons have them._

"_Ying! Look out!" Syaoron cried as a demon came running towards the dazed Sakura. Sakura shook her head to see the demon right in front of her. She raised her sword and pierced the demon in the hand where the symbol was. The demon fell to the ground clutching its arm as it burned to ash. They waited to see if it's going to multiply and to their surprise it didn't._

"_How did you do that?!" Meiling asked as she dodged another demon._

"_I know how to defeat them now! You see those symbols in their wrists?" Sakura asked pointing to the demons' wrists. "Pierce them or cut them then the demon will be killed and it won't multiply!" Sakura exclaimed as she pierced another demon and killed it. The other also pierced the demons on their wrists as the demons turned to dust. _

"_Okay, who wants to do the honor of killing the last one?" Syaoron asked gesturing towards the last demon._

"_I will!" Meiling shouted as she ran forward and pierced the last demon in the wrist turning it to dust._

"_We might want to tell Mama about this attack! What if the demons show up again?" Sakura asked as she turned her sword back into the pendant hanging it around her neck placing it will her star pendant and headed inside the castle. The others followed her example as they too turned their sword into their pendants and hang them around their necks._

"_Mother!" Sakura shouted as soon as she got inside the huge castle. She ran up to her mother's study and barged in the door startling her mother with her brother and friends on her tail._

"_What is wrong my dear daughter?" Yelan asked standing up and rushing to the door._

"_Mother, outside we were attacked by demons! Demons Mother!" Syaoron cried as her mother paled._

"_What do you mean demons?" Yelan asked her face pale. 'Please don't let this be the day!'_

"_When we tried to kill them they keep multiplying! And then I saw a weird symbol on their wrists which is a black sun with a black crescent moon on top!" Sakura answered. Yelan paled more, 'yes, the time has come!'_

"_Sit down all of you. I need to tell you all something that might change your opinions to each other." Yelan said as she motioned for the chairs, the group nodded and sat down. She then turned to Sakura. "Sakura after this remember that I will always love you and that you'll always be my daughter." Yelan whispered. Sakura looked at her dear mother and nodded dumbfounded._

"_First let me spin you a tale approximately 150 years ago, in the time of Clow Reed." Yelan started, the group listened attentively. "Long ago, Clow Reed was a teacher. He has two students, Amamiya Gaia and Okinawa Nyoko. Gaia was a very gentle girl that Clow Reed loves and adores. As you may know already Clow fell in love with Gaia. Nyoko meanwhile was the exact opposite of Gaia. She was aggressive and despises everybody, well everyone except Clow. Nyoko fell in love with Clow Reed despising Gaia more when Clow chose Gaia and not her. Since Clow was a teacher he taught the two about magic. He taught them about sorcery and other spells. Since Nyoko despised Gaia so much, she decided to curse Gaia. Clow find out about it and banished Nyoko from their world._

_Nyoko was now even angrier. She decided to use her magic, which Clow taught, against mankind and use it evilly. While traveling Nyoko met Takauchi Arabus, Clow's rival. Nyoko, seeing Arabus, instantly fell in love. Arabus decided that maybe they should join together and get revenge. Nyoko of course agreed. They joined together and created the Dark Empire. Clow learned about this and managed to kill and destroy Arabus leaving Nyoko once again angrier." Yelan started as the others told her to continue._

"_Now, as we all know we, the Li Clan, are Clow Reed's descendants. We are sorcerers and sorceresses among very few around the world. Now about Gaia, she also has some descendants here, in this whole entire world, Gaia only has three more descendants. They are Kinomoto Amamiya Nadeshiko, Kinomoto Amamiya Touya and the last person will be revealed in due time." Yelan started looking at Sakura's face. _

"_Now as all of you may have heard that 15 years ago, the Dark Empire have been defeated by the Kinomoto Kingdom with Queen Nadeshiko as their queen and Prince Touya as their prince, Gaia's descendants._

_And now, the Dark Empire has risen once again, seeking for the last and most powerful descendant of Gaia with Nyoko as their master." Yelan said still looking at Sakura, then tears came to her eyes._

"_Now 15 years ago, when the Dark Empire was defeated, on a very lovely morning when Syaoron was only five years old, we found a baby under a cherry blossom tree. With that baby we found a book beside her with a very unique crest. We decided to keep the baby." Yelan answered now wracking with sobs._

"_Who's the baby Mother? And how come I haven't seen it?" Sakura asked confused. Yelan's cries became harder._

"_You didn't know about that baby Sakura because that baby was you Sakura. Syaoron may have not remembered this because he is only five years old then. He is actually the one who named you Sakura." Yelan answered as everybody stopped and stared. Tears sprang in Sakura's eyes as she wracked with sobs._

"_Wh-what?" She stuttered tears trickling down her face._

"_Sakura, you're always be my daughter. You may not be my daughter by blood, but you're always be my daughter by heart, never forget that Sakura, never ever forget that." Yelan sobbed._

"_Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sakura asked sobbing. Yelan sighed._

"_I can't tell you. I wanted to tell you but I can't! I have strict orders not to tell you! I have received a letter from your parents that says that I can't tell you until the Dark Empire have risen once again." Yelan explained._

"_Who are my re-real parents?" Sakura asked quietly. Everybody wanted to know the answer._

"_Kinomoto Fujitika is your father." Yelan answered praying that Sakura wouldn't ask who her mother was._

"_And my mother?" Sakura asked once again._

_Yelan sighed and closed her eyes. "Your mother is Kinomoto Amamiya Nadeshiko." Yelan answered everyone gasped._

"_You mean-"Sakura started when Yelan cut her off._

"_Yes Sakura, you are the youngest and most powerful descendant of Gaia Amamiya. You are the only daughter of Kinomoto Fujitika and Amamiya Nadeshiko, sister if Kinomoto Amamiya Touya, the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom. The one whom Nyoko was after. You are Kinomoto Amamiya Sakura." _

__

**_Please review!! I don't mind any flames at all! Please stay tune for the next chapter!!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	4. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree: Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the late update! Disclaimers go as usual so I find no need to write them down exceot that this plot is mine, i thought of it so please don't copy! If you do it will be plain horrible!!!_**

**__**

**_Under The Cherry Blossom Tree: Chapter 3_**

**_Last Chapter_**

**"_You mean-"Sakura started when Yelan cut her off._**

**"_Yes Sakura, you are the youngest and most powerful descendant of Gaia Amamiya. You are the only daughter of Kinomoto Fujitika and Amamiya Nadeshiko, sister if Kinomoto Amamiya Touya, the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom. The one whom Nyoko was after. You are Kinomoto Amamiya Sakura." _**

Yelan closed her eyes preparing for the worse. It never came. Instead she felt two slender arms encircling her petite form. She looked up to see Sakura hugging her with tears trickling down her daughter's pale face.

"I understand mother. You may not be my mother blood, but you will always be my mother by heart." Sakura whispered still hugging her mother.

Yelan smiled. Everything will be okay. Yelan hugged her daughter, both form oblivious to the small smiling group looking at them. Sakura smiled and went beck to her seat beside her dear brother.

Yelan took a deep breath and started talking once again. She then turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, you're like a daughter to me, and I know you should know the truth." Yelan started as Tomoyo scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Yelan sighed and continued to talk. "Tomoyo, I told you before that your parents died because of a fire, I was lying." Yelan started. That phrase caught everyone's attention. "Your parents didn't die because of a fire, they are killed. They are killed by Nyoko herself." Yelan finished as she saw Tomoyo's mouth drop.

"Why did Nyoko killed my parents?" Tomoyo asked, now tears are streaming down her face.

Yelan took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess I should tell you the whole truth. Tomoyo, your father, as we all know is Diadouji Ku Mien. But, the entire secret lies in your mother Tomoyo. In this whole entire Li Clan, I and the elders are the only ones who know this; your mother is Amamiya Sonomi." Yelan finished as collective gasps filled the room.

"What?" Tomoyo asked no believing her ears.

"Sonomi, your mother, are sisters with Amamiya Nadeshiko Sakura's mother, making you and Sakura cousins. Nyoko killed your mother because your mother is a descendant of Amamiya Gaia." Yelan explained. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other with wide eyes. Tomoyo smiled. She's not alone anymore; she has Sakura and her aunt and uncle. She's alone no more. Tomoyo got up and rushed to Sakura quickly hugging her. Sakura smiled and hugged her new found cousin back. The others smiled, happy for the two girls.

"Now, since the dark empire has risen once again, you six will have to journey to the Kinomoto Kingdom to help out." Yelan said catching everyone's attention.

"But mother, how can we fight a whole empire with just our swords? I mean, it took us tons of time to defeat just those ten ninjas, how can we fight a whole empire then?" Sakura asked as the other nodded in agreement.

Yelan smiled. "I guess more secrets will have to be revealed. Sakura can you please go get the pink book that has the crest in the middle?" Yelan asked and smiled. Sakura nodded and went up to her room. In the matter of minutes she went back with the pink book in her hands.

"Now, take out your star necklace." Yelan instructed. Sakura nodded and took out the necklace that matches the crest in the middle of the book. "Now, see that hole in the lock of the book?" Yelan asked pointing to a hole in the golden lock of the pink book. "Put the necklace in it." Yelan instructed. Sakura nodded and did as she was told. As soon as the necklace touched the book, golden light emitted from it. The lock slowly unlocked itself and the book started to open. The golden light became brighter as the book opened itself making the curious group shield their eyes. As the light died down, hovering on top of the book was a small golden looking stuffed animal with white wings and beaded black eyes. 

"Hello!" The small creature greeted with a wide grin.

"A talking stuffed animal?" Syaoron and Meiling both asked looking at the creature.

"Watch it brats! I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm Ceroberus, guardian beast of the seal, guardian of the sun." The creature explained making ridiculous poses. "Now, who opened the book?" The creature asked with great interest.

"I did." Sakura answered taking the necklace out the hole and putting it back around her neck.

The creature's eyes grew wide as wings covered the small form. As the wings unfolded themselves it revealed a great looking lion. The lion crouched down and bowed. The group of teenagers looked in awe at the true form of the 'stuffed animal', while Yelan just smiled.

"At your service, Mistress." The lion said as it stood up.

"Mistress?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Mistress. Clow have told me that whoever opened the book will be my new mistress, and you're the one who opened the book so you're my new mistress." The lion answered. "I believe your name is Sakura?"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Nadeshiko told me." The lion answered.

"My mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Nadeshiko was the first one to open the book. But as soon as you were born, the book locked itself with the cards inside it." The lion started. "The faith of the word rests in your shoulders Sakura. We, the cards and I, promised that we will always be by your side helping you. We promise."

**_Stay tune for the next chapie!!!!! Please review!_**


	5. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree: Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait everybody! Anywho, here it is! the next chappie!! Please review!**

****

**Under The Cherry Blossom Tree**

**Chapter 4**

Syaoron has been quiet through this whole ordeal. He just couldn't believe it. His sis-no his _adopted_ sister owns the legendary Star Cards that he has always wanted to have. But now he knew he couldn't. No he can't, he can't because of his so called sister. Jealousy started to fill his heart and mind. He knows he shouldn't feel jealous of her, but he can't just help it! He always wanted to be the master of the Cards, he always wanted to have the Cards' power, and he always wanted to be the most powerful sorcerer in the whole entire world. But now he can't, all because of _her_.

As the other filed out the room and the guardian beast transformed into his false form Syaoron stayed back. Sakura meanwhile looked at him. She could see something different in his eyes. She could see jealousy. Jealousy because of her. Sakura pretty well know that her brother always wanted the Cards. He wants to be the most powerful sorcerer in the whole entire world. But know he can't. He can't because of her.

"Syaoron? Are you coming with us?" Sakura whispered shakily. She was hoping that maybe her eyes are just playing tricks on her. She prayed that this is all but a dream. She hoped that maybe Syaoron wasn't jealous at all. But despair filled her eyes as she saw Syaoron's once warm amber eyes, now cold, mean, and filled with jealousy staring right at her.

"No, I'm not coming." Syaoron stated coldly making Sakura shiver in fear.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked again in a shaky whisper. Syaoron narrowed his eyes and looked at her intently.

"You pretty damn know that I'm not alright! You know that I always wanted to have the Cards. You always know that I always wanted the Cards' power. But know I can't! Why? Because of you! All because of my sister! Wait – no, you're not my sister! You're just adopted!" Syaoron yelled coldly. His last words pierced Sakura like a hot knife, pierced right in her heart. His words brought her to tears. She couldn't believe it! She have loved her _brother_ all her life and she's pretty sure that he loves her as well, but now, hearing these words, she thought twice. How can he say that? It's her _destiny_. This is supposed to happen. She is to have the Cards and the Cards will only obey her and only her! No one can fight destiny!

"Syaoron, you know this is not my choice! If I can be just a normal girl, with no magical powers! If only I could be _normal_, I would love to! But you know what? I can't! I can't because this is my destiny! This is all fated! This is destiny!" Sakura shouted back hot tears trickling down her face.

"Li, _you_ address _me_ Li. Only family members can call me by my first name. And family members do _not _include adopted sisters." Syaoron stated coldly, his face stone. With this last said Syaoron walked out of the room still holding his stony face leaving Sakura crying. Another sob escaped Sakura's lips as she ran out the door, not noticing the five pairs of sympathetic eyes staring out her, blinded by her tears, she ran to the comfort her room.

Dinner time soon came and everyone sat silently around the dinner table. Nobody saw Sakura since the 'incident' that morning.

"So, you six, with Kero will journey to the Kinomoto Kingdom tomorrow morning. Speaking of the Kinomoto Kingdom, where is Sakura? Have any of you seen her?" Yelan asked as Kero, Meiling, Ryu, Eriol, and Tomoyo tensed while Syaoron's face remained expressionless. Inside, though, he was feeling extremely guilty. He didn't mean to be angry at her; he's just blinded by jealousy.

"Mother, may I please be excused?" Syaoron asked. Yelan's eyes narrowed in confusion but nodded anyway. Syaoron got up and headed to one place and one place only, Sakura's room.

As Syaoron got there, he knocked on the door but Sakura didn't answer. He knocked again and still no answer. He curiously opened the door and sight he saw made his heart twitch. On her bed was a sleeping Sakura, her pale face is lined with dry tears and her hair is a mess. Syaoron sighed and sat down gently tapping Sakura's back to wake her up.

"Sakura?" He asked still tapping her back.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked sleepily and suddenly bolted up looking at the guilty Syaoron. "Syao-er-Li what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in barely a whisper. Syaoron felt another wave of guilt hit him. Sakura had just called him Li. Syaoron sighed and looked at Sakura's teary emerald pools.

"Sakura, I'm sorry of what I said earlier this day. I was blinded by jealousy, and that's why I said those words. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those to you. And you're right, this is all destiny. I couldn't break through the strong bands of destiny." Syaoron apologized in a whisper. Then he smiled and looked down at Sakura. "And you can call me by my first name, because you _are_family Sakura. Blood related or not, you're still my sister." Syaoron whispered genuinely with a smile.

"Oh Xiao I thought you'll be mad at me forever!" Sakura exclaimed jumping into Syaoron's arms making Syaoron's smile widen.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of black eyes were watching their every move with an evil grin in it's face.

"It's almost time." It whispered as it disappeared in to the darkness.


	6. Under The Cherry Blossom Tree: Chapter 5

**OMG! **I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for like...ever! Please do forgive me! Well anywayz, on to the chappie!

Oh and btw, um...oh yes, Musical Rivals, yes I know I haven't updated that one too but um...yes can you guys please help with me it? Just like kinda tell me what you want with it? cuz so far, im having this really BIG writer's block with that story! HELP!

* * *

**Under The Cherry Blossom Tree**

Sakura lightly snored as she slept in her little cozy room. It has been a buzz the following day with her and her friends and brother-at-heart preparing for their trip earlier the night. Today was the day that they will set off to the Kinomoto kingdom. Sakura couldn't wait but right now, sleep was all she was thinking about.

A light knock was heard coming from the other side of the huge oak door separating Sakura's room from the rest of the castle. Syaoron was the one knocking. He woke up extra early to wake up his dear beloved Ying.

"Sakura," he called. All he received was a snore. "Sakura, come on wake up." He called as he knocked another time. Another snore. Syaoron rolled his eyes and lightly opened the unlocked door quietly revealing Sakura at the edge of the bed, almost falling off. A small little smile cascaded his lips as he walked towards the bed.

When he was almost by the bed, Sakura suddenly fell off. Not wanting to hurt her and with his fast reflexes, Syaoron jumped and caught Sakura centimeters off the ground. He groaned when he realized that she was still asleep. Nothing could ever wake her up, he thought. He placed her back in bed and brushed of a few stray hairs away from her lovely face.

That is when he realized how beautiful she looked. Ever since he found Sakura back at that faithful day under the cherry tree, he has always known that she was beautiful. I guess he thought that well because they were still kids. Ever since they found out that they were not siblings by blood, he never since then again realized that she was beautiful, stunning even. Not until now.

His heart fluttered as he blinked. Did he just think that Sakura was stunning? Well I guess he did. He shrugged as he brushed the thought away.

"Sakura," he called yet again shaking her this time. "Sakura, wake up. We have to get ready for our trip." He said.

A slither of emerald appeared in her little face. A smile cascaded her lips as she looked up at Syaoron.

"Good morning Xiao!" Sakura said as she smiled another time. That is when she realized that she was not in her bed anymore, well not quite. She is in her bed, but being held firmly by Syaoron, her head in his lap. Sakura lightly flushed.

"Good morning to you too dear sister! Hurry up and get ready! Today is the day that we will be venturing off to the Kinomoto Kingdom!" Syaoron said with a smile as recognition registered in Sakura's eyes.

She has totally forgotten that today was THE day! She cried with glee and jumped up, hitting Syaoron's head with hers in the way. She uttered a quick sorry and rushed towards the bathroom leaving a stunned Syaoron behind. He got up, quickly made her messy bed, and then left her room, gently closing the door behind him.

Sakura blinked as she remembered what Syaoron had said. He had said '**dear _sister_**'. How come now, she felt a little hurt when he said those things. Wasn't it just yesterday that she had told him that they will be siblings, even not by blood? Wasn't she the one who wanted all this? Wasn't she the one who wanted the same care and respect as of before they found out that they were not related by blood? Then how come now, she felt as though she wanted more. She doesn't want to be just a dear sister to Syaoron. She felt that she wanted more.

Way more.

More, as in like a lover to him.

**

* * *

I hope that chappie suits your tastes everyone! I know its pretty short...sorry about that!**

Again I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in YEARS! jks jks jks. I guess you could kill me and torture me if you want...but if you DO kill me...who will continue this story? P

Oh...and REVIEW plz!


End file.
